Grunt vs the Mirror
by Mandalore the Freedom
Summary: What happens when Grunt makes a encounter with his own reflection? come and read, and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Hey everyone, am back! yes I know it's been a very long time since I did a story, but after posting a story on Kinkmeme, decide to bring it here. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Mass Effect, or it's characters.**

* * *

"Then I place my gun in his mouth, looked him right in the eye and said, 'I hope you have your wallet, because the rental for hell causes 50 credits!' then I blew his brains out,". Said Zaeed as he explains a story to Grunt, walking towards the elevator.

Grunt pounds his fists together, grins. "Oh that's a good one, I'll be sure to say that before blowing my enemy's brains out!". Zaeed grinned at that, they head over to the elevator, Jack gives them a nod from the elevator, "you two going up?". Zaeed and Grunt nodded, they hop on in the elevator, Jack hits the bottom to crew deck.

The elevator hits Crew Deck, Zaeed and Jack step out of the elevator, most of the crew was there eating lunch. Though when Zaeed and Jack step out, they are confused as they see some of the crew carrying large mirror. "Hey! what the hell is with the mirror?". Said Jack, her brow raise at the mirror, one of the crew mates turns and answers her, "Shepard wanted this mirror for the hanger bay,". That only made Jack and Zaeed confused, "why the bloody hell you need a mirror in the hanger bay?". Crew mate only shrug his shoulders.

Grunt now stepping out of the elevator, turns to the mirror, only to see another Krogan front of him!. "Hey! who are you!?". Grunt yelled at the mirror, pointing his finger at his reflection, bringing everyone's attention on him. Tali comes over from the table, try explain Grunt that's just his reflection.

"Grunt, that's not another Krogan, it's your reflec-". Grunt stops her, gets in a stance, "Get out of here! this aren't your ship!". Before anyone could stop Grunt, he roars, charges the mirror head on, slams his head on the mirror, only for Grunt fall back and land on his back, knock out. A pin could be heard dropping, Garrus from the table, drops his fork, mouth wide open. "Did Grunt just try attack his reflection".

One of the crew mates who was carrying the mirror, whispers in other crew mate's ear. "Good thing it was steel hard glass, rather not clean that mess up". The crew mate nods. Jack then falls on her back, laughing up a storm, Zaeed and Tali joining in the laughing. Soon enough, everyone was laughing in the room, while Grunt reminded on the ground.

Jane Shepard, now coming out of the elevator, raises her brow at the sight before her, everyone laughing while Grunt was knock out on the ground. "Eh, what's going on here?".

* * *

**A\N: Well hope you guys enjoy that, and yes, I got that from Family Guy, thought be funny for Grunt. Anyway till next time everyone!**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	2. Round 2!

**A/N: Hey guys, am back with a new chapter for the story! I may do another one but not sure, I'll leave it up to you guys, anyway, enjoy.**

**I don't own Mass Effect or it's characters, wish I did though**

* * *

"Hmmm, good Varren meat". Said Grunt as he eats varren meat on a stick. He was currently walking in the wards on Citadel, planning meet up with rest of the team. He then see's Thane at a nearby store, taking with Miranda, they stop taking once they notice Grunt walking up to them.

"Oh hello Grunt, how's your head?". Asked Thane, having heard about his event with mirror, Grunt growled as he remembers that, his pride was hurt that day, didn't help everyone was laughing at that matter. "Better now, I can't wait to my hands on that bastard who did this to me!". Miranda gives him a look, gives a sigh as she rubs her eyes, she can't believe Grunt thought that was another Krogan. "Grunt, that was not another Krogan, it was just you're refl-".

"YOU!". Grunt stopped Miranda as he points at a mirror, showing the same damn Krogan that knock him out. "This time am gonna rip your guys out!". Thane try's stop him, "Grunt, that is not a other Krogan, that's your relf-". Grunt stops him by pounding his fists together, and starts charging at the mirror, everyone who was in the way, was either thrown off or just got out of the way of Grunt's rampage.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE YOUR WALLET! CAUSE THE RENTAL IN HELL CAUSES 50 CREDITS!". Grunt yelled, using Zaeed's line, he raise his fist in the air, and slammed it on the mirror. "GRRR!". Grunt held back his fist in pain, looks back at the mirror, though dented, it wasn't destroyed. "You bastard!". Yelled Grunt, he try's head butting the mirror, only for him fall on his back, once again, knock out. Miranda stared at this in shock. "I can't believe he did it again? who the hell knocks himself out on a mirror?".

Thane finding this amusing, chuckles. "Ah, it's amusing how Krogan always do that to mirrors. Let's get him back to the others". Miranda nodded, they go over to Grunt, pull by the arms, dragging him away.

They both grab Grunt's arms and start dragging him away. Everyone there watches this with various of confused looks. Suddenly two repairmen show up, a Salarian and a Human woman, they stopped as they see the damaged mirror, the Salarian throws his tool box in angry. "Damnit, that's the third time this weak! why must Krogan attack the mirrors around here?!". Human simply shrugs.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, the mirror is the winner this round. Will Grunt finally get his revenge or will he keep getting knock out by the mirror? stay tune and find out in the next chapter!**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	3. Rip Freedom Guard

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am sorry to say this but this is not a update, but to let you know that a great writer, a deal friend who I knew for over 3 years, someone who helped me a great deal, pass away on August 5th. Many people know him as Freedom Guard, but his full name is ****Salvador R. ****Balleza.**

**He was one of the very first people, who helped me a great deal what it was meant to be a writer here, he gave me lot of advise, he also told me lot of his stories's ideas he had planned, fuck I remember talking to him on the 3th, I didn't even realized he had died until ****mcknight93**** had told this on author's note. If this wasn't bad enough, my cat was having a kitten today, but it turn out to be stillborn.**

**That isn't right, a newborn dying, not having experience life, that kind of stuff hits me hard, I haven't felt this sad since my grandparents pass away couple months ago, it has made me think a lot about life and death, I wonder, will I be able live long enough experience as much as my grandparents did? probably not, but it's a nice thought.**

**But anyway, if you people knew Freedom Guard as much as I and mcknight93 did, then I want you to do something in honor of him, something that speaks him in greatness, he did lot of great things here, 43 stories, that's how many he did, and those said stories, inspired many authors here in Fanfiction.**

**So go out there, if you got an idea for a story, then go ahead and do it, don't be afraid to write stories, I was once like that, but couple authors, Freedom Guard included, inspire me to write, but when I did do writing, I got lot of crap from either flamers or trolls who told me I sucked at writing or I really killed the idea.**

**It nearly broke me, but those same authors inspire me keep going, don't let others tell you otherwise. Well, in their own they said it. So don't let anyone tell you to quit you're story, just keep going, don't give up.**

**Anyway, I will hopefully one day, be able update the next chapter, good luck out there guys, I wish you best of luck, till next time.**

* * *

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


End file.
